Brocky's Essay
Brocky's Essay: A Celebration of Our Friendship :Um, so um, it's March 16, 2015, and we've been friends for like, approximately 4 months? Like, I think we became friends in December, and tbh, I forgot XD. It's been like, around three-four months since we became friends, and well, it seems like an eternity. Well, anyway, today, we had a....it's not really a fight? Like, ughhhhhhh I need a word XD. Let me go search~ :UM THERE'S LIKE, LITERALLY NO WORD. WE DIDN'T BRAWL, WE DIDN'T ASSULT EACH OTHER, WE DIDN'T EXCHANGE BLOWS, WE DIDN'T QUARREL. Anyway, well, basically, I ignored you, and well, I feel bad, because we're best friends and I shouldn't be doing that even if Oli or Jaye or Shade are PMing me, bc you're important too, and you are important to me. Really fucking important. And you PMed me saying "well, you've ignored me for an hour, and I still had the decency to write you this thing." and you were being so sweet in your feelings about me and I felt so bad, so, here, a nineteen paragraph essay about me, you, our friendship, and its history, and overall, it's meant to glorify you, bc you're so important to me and I repay your kindness by ignoring you, and well, let's get this started, I don't want to cry in the second paragraph XD. :Well, we became friends on DARP, but our prequel begins in CHBRP. Like, tbh, I tried to join like, three times, like, I'm going to check my last edit XD. I JOINED IN SEPTEMBER I SRSLY THOUGHT IT WAS IN OCTOBER. But like, anyways XD. So, like, I've forgotten my reasons for joining tbh XD. Like, I had to get Liss to join me on CHBRP chat bc the anxiety I got from trying to join on chat alone was, it was painful okay XD. Like, I can't describe the anxiety tbh XD. Anyway, so I joined, and like, OH I THINK I WANTED K-POP FRIENDS, actually no nvm I don't think that was the reason at all XD. Like, and then one day, you started randomly asking questions about k-pop and you linked me to your tumblr and I remember that I was like, "omg you be talking to me about k-pop" and I don't remember if you gave me anxiety or not XD. OH I BOOKMARKED YOUR TUMBLR WHEN YOU GAVE IT TO ME LIKE, THREE MONTHS BEFORE WE BECAME FRIENDS XD. AND YAS I REMEMBER WE WERE FRIENDS IN DECEMBER BC I WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU A CHRISTMAS CARD WITH ALL OF YOUR BIASES YOU MEANT A LOT TO ME EVEN IN THE FIRST FEW WEEKS. OH, AND I REMEMBER HEEBANDS BC YOU WERE THERE AND OLI WAS THERE AND I REMEMBER OLI TELLING ME SOME WEEKS AGO ABOUT IT AND I FELT TOUCHED THAT HE REMEMBERED ME BEING ON CHAT THAT DAY BUT ANYWAY, HEEBANDS <3. :It's not proper at all for me to keep yelling in an essay, and like, especially not in an essay about the history of us XD. So, sorry about that XD. Anyway, you might have not been there for my first appearance on CHBRP chat, but I was there for your first appearance on DARP. Like, it was around seven my time (tbh I think it was like, five, bc there was still a bit of light outside when you came on and it was Standard time back then so xD) and I remember CK was on (maybe Lyss too? I remember her being on too, they also welcomed you and I just said hi and fangirlied and I don't even want to know your first thoughts about me tbh, like, don't ever try to write a nineteen paragraph history of our friendship) and I was fangirling bc you liked k-pop and I remembered you even though you didn't remember (I don't hold anything against you, I was only there for a short time and we only had one conversation so I should've been pretty easy to forget). Like, you probably thought I was weird tbh, like, you probably thought I was annoying when you first joined and then like, we had this RP between Miloh and Yao and I like, never posted, and I still don't post regularly (um, saranghae? <3) Like, tbh, you probably didn't think much of me when you first joined and met me, like our first PM ever was you telling me that you posted and you seemed nice and I feel so embarrassed, like my attempts to become your friend make me feel embarrassed even though well, I'm writing this down as your best friend, so, it was good so <3. :Okay, so, um, what to say now XD. Anyway, like, I remember one day you linked me Exo and f(x) crack videos and I was sobbing over them (I still have them in my Watch Later :P) and I think that was our first long PM? Ughhhhhhh I was going to finish this paragraph, and I have to fight on so XD. Anyway, I remember you told me like, I don't remember if it was the same PM where you linked me all those crack videos, but I remember you told me your mom said something about French being the language of love and then you were being your sassy self and you wanted to respond that obviously she's never heard Korean XD. Somehow, we started having long PMs, and like, basically, I was always in PM with you. Like, when that thing in November happened, all my then best wikia friends were mad at me (Jaye was being nice to me when they were mad at me, I need to be grateful to her too <3), you had barely joined (like, tbh, they weren't mad at me anymore by the time you joined, but like, tensions were still high. Like, I wrote Lilly this letter (I think it's still in my sandbox wiki, my other one) and when the 17th of November passed Elsa wanted to know why I didn't remind her bc she wanted to tell me happy birthday, but I already knew by then that things weren't ever going to be the same again. That reminds me, you like, joined five days after my birthday, so you were technically one of my birthday presents,that one unknown source decided to give me, and a wonderful present you are :P) and well, yeah, I kinda ditched them for you XD. :I don't remember January well XD. Like, we were getting closer, and like, OMFG HOW CAN I FORGOT WHAT ELSE BROUGHT US TOGETHER? NO.MERCY. Like, I remember watching some of Who is Next: WIN, but No.Mercy was like, the first reality show I watched mostly all of (I still haven't watched the last episode, I only watched the part where Seokwon and #Gun got eliminated, and that was before subs, I don't want to watch it with subs, knowing that #Gun would get eliminated) and I got attached immediately. Like, Yoosu kinda reminded me of Kyungsoo even though he seemed like, a bit of an asshole, and like, to be honest ---- :So, like, because we had another...thing that's not exactly a fight yet it got you mad at me and we didn't speak for nearly a month. Category:Me Category:My Own Feelings